ramen cup
by shirocchin
Summary: Bibir Tanjirou yang berkilau karena kuah berminyak dari ramen cup yang tengah dinikmatinya membuat Giyuu tergoda untuk mencicipi. [Modern!AU]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou**

_Sluuurrp, sluuurrrp._

Tomioka Giyuu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sejak tadi mengganggu konsentrasinya. Di atas sofa, duduk dengan sepasang kaki tertekuk menghadap televisi yang menampilkan tayangan komedi, Kamado Tanjirou tengah menikmati ramen cup kesukaannya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Giyuu. Dua kali dalam sebulan, Tanjirou selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan menginap di apartemen kekasihnya di akhir pekan. Anak itu tak bisa terus bermain di apartemennya karena memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk menjaga dan mengawasi adik-adiknya di rumah. Ditambah pekerjaan rumah yang menunggu untuk segera diselesaikan. Bahkan dalam kesibukan yang luar biasa menyita masa mudanya, Tanjirou masih ngotot bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen milik Obanai Iguro, salah satu sahabat Giyuu.

"Aku butuh uang, Tomioka-san. Aku harus mencari tambahan penghasilan karena uang tidak turun dari langit."

"Kalau mau kau bisa bekerja menjadi asisten rumah tanggaku. Tugasmu bersih-bersih apartemenku, memasak sarapan dan makan malam, memijat badanku, dan—"

"Pfffft, hahaha!"

Giyuu pernah berbaik hati dengan menawarkan pekerjaan untuk kekasihnya yang masih duduk di bangku SMA, tapi anak itu malah tertawa. Giyuu tersinggung. Dia tak berniat melucu. Dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin memperkerjakan kekasihnya sendiri. Banyak pria di luar sana yang memberi uang dan berbagai macam barang untuk pacar mereka secara cuma-cuma dengan harapan hubungan mereka akan berjalan lancar. Giyuu bukan tipe pria semacam itu. Giyuu tak ingin memanjakan Tanjirou dengan melimpahinya barang-barang dan uang. Tanjirou harus bekerja keras dengan usahanya sendiri.

Kenyataannya, Tanjirou menolak tawaran Giyuu dengan halus. Tanjirou merasa tidak enak digaji oleh kekasihnya sendiri sekaligus takut tidak konsen jika setiap hari ia bertatap muka dengan Giyuu. Ketampanan pria itu seolah menghipnotis. Jika Tanjirou terus berada di dekat Giyuu, pria yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu akan mengganggu pekerjaannya dengan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mencium atau mengajaknya bercinta. Tanjirou tidak membencinya, hanya saja rasanya tidak pantas. Giyuu menerima penjelasan Tanjirou meski dalam hati sedikit dongkol. Memang alasan utama Giyuu ingin Tanjirou bekerja untuknya adalah agar pria itu bisa terus berdekatan dengan kekasihnya. Bahasa kekinian, modus.

"Aku sudah bilang ada daging sapi di kulkas. Kau bisa membuat steak jika mau, bukannya makan mie instan. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Giyuu hapal kebiasaan Tanjirou yang gemar menyantap ramen cup.

"Hehehe, maaf. Tapi ramen cup ini enak sekali. Giyuu-san harus mencobanya. Zenitsu bahkan bisa menghabiskan tiga cup dalam sehari. Lagipula, sayang jika persediaan daging mahal Giyuu-_san_ habis. Selain itu, aku tak bisa menerima diriku yang bisa menyantap hidangan mahal di sini sementara adik-adikku makan seadanya. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Giyuu-san. Tapi, aku cukup menikmati ini."

Tanjirou meringis. Dia kembali menikmati ramen cup-nya hingga suara berdecap saat tekstur mie yang kenyal bertemu dengan mulut Tanjirou kembali memecah jeda sunyi. Giyuu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengisi tempat kosong di sebelah kekasihnya. Tanjirou meliriknya sekilas lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Giyuu-_san_ mau? Aku punya satu lagi di dalam tas. Kalau mau kuambilkan. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Rengoku-san dan Uzui-san? Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar kabar mereka berdua. Hehehe, aku lupa menanyakan nomer telepon Rengoku-san, dia bilang padaku kapan-kapan akan mengirimi surat. Tapi, jaman sekarang rasanya aneh menerima surat tulisan tangan dari seseorang. Eh, ada apa dengan wajahmu Giyuu-san?"

Tanjirou berjengit saat melihat perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya menjadi lebih gelap. Mimik wajah Giyuu memang sejak dulu terkesan dingin dan membosankan, tapi bukan berarti pria itu tak bisa memasang ekspresi lain. Ada kalanya Tanjirou mendapati Giyuu tersenyum sangat tipis saat sesi percintaan mereka. Hanya saat berdua dengan Tanjirou saja Giyuu seolah melepas topeng es-nya.

"Jangan membahas pria lain saat kita sedang berdua saja, mengerti? Rengoku dan Uzui baik-baik saja. Sekarang, boleh aku mencicipi sedikit ramen-nya?"

Tubuh atletis Giyuu yang berbalut jaket mendesak maju, menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Tanjirou bergeser beberapa senti, menahan dada bidang kekasihnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. "Y-yah, masih ada satu lagi. Akan kubuatkan segera."

Tanjirou bangkit dari posisinya, hendak berjalan menuju tempat tas sekolahnya yang tergantung di dekat rak kayu berisi perabotan. Gerakannya terhenti hingga lututnya beradu dengan pinggiran meja membuat Tanjirou mengaduh pelan. Giyuu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan dengan ekspresi datar khas miliknya, pria itu berkata," Aku hanya ingin mencicipi sedikit. Tidak perlu satu cup penuh. Bukankah punyamu masih ada separuh?"

Kening Tanjirou berkerut. Anak itu kembali duduk, lalu mengambil ramen cup yang terletak di atas meja di depannya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Giyuu.

"Suapi aku, Tanjirou."

Perintah bernada mutlak keluar dari bibir Giyuu. Pipi pemuda berambut cokelat merona sekilas. Ternyata Giyuu sedang ingin dimanja!

"B-baiklah. Giyuu-_san_, buka mulutmu. Aaaa~" Tanjirou mengarahkan sumpit di depan bibir Giyuu, salah satu tangannya memegang cup ramen untuk mengantisipasi agar kuah dari mie yang terjepit di antara sumpit tidak menetes membasahi baju kekasihnya.

"Bukan dengan tangan." Sepasang iris biru gelap milik Giyuu berkilat misterius.

"Eeeh? Lalu pakai apa?" Tanjirou yang polos berpikir tak mungkin jika seseorang menyuapi orang lain menggunakan kaki. Itu kan tidak sopan.

"Tentu saja dari mulut ke mulut. Begitu saja tidak tahu. Cepat lakukan, aku masih harus memeriksa pekerjaanku."

_Gulp!_

Tanjirou menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Anak itu tak memahami isi kepala Giyuu sepenuhnya. T-tapi, bukankah menyuapi dari mulut ke mulut itu sedikit... err, menjijikkan? Tanjirou sama sekali tak bisa membayangkannya. Menyadari tatapan tajam dan absolut Giyuu yang mampu melubangi kepalanya, akhirnya Tanjirou menyerah. Diambilnya sehelai mie, lalu dimasukannya ke dalam mulut hingga separuhnya menjuntai. Tetesan kuah membasahi kausnya. Tak apalah, nanti bisa dicuci. Tanjirou mendekatkan wajahnya yang merah padam ke wajah Giyuu yang masih tanpa ekspresi. Kedua mata anak itu terpejam erat sehingga ia tak melihat sebentuk seringai samar yang begitu tipis di bibir kekasihnya.

Giyuu tak membuang waktu. Mulut pria itu menyambar ujung mie yang menjuntai, mengunyah pelan hingga benda kenyal gurih itu semakin pendek dan nyaris habis ketika bibir Giyuu berada tepat di depan bibir Tanjirou. Anak itu masih belum mau membuka matanya. Dia mendengar suara berdecap yang berasal dari Giyuu, menyimpulkan bahwa kini kekasihnya sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Saat merasakan embusan hangat menerpa puncak hidungnya, Tanjirou membuka mata. Irisnya melebar. Wajah tampan Giyuu berada tepat di depannya.

"G-Giyuu-_san_—_hmmphh_."

Giyuu masih ingin mengunyah dan melumat sesuatu dan bibir Tanjirou menjadi hidangan penutup paling sempurna. Lidah pria itu melesak masuk, mengajak lidah Tanjirou menari dengan saling membelit satu sama lain. Rasa gurih dari bumbu tonkotsu ramen tadi tertinggal di mulut Tanjirou dan Giyuu menjilatinya dengan rakus seolah-olah ia selapar serigala. Permukaan bibir Tanjirou berkilau karena minyak bercampur saliva milik Giyuu. Pria itu terus melumat bibirnya, menggigit setiap sudut bibirnya yang berkedut.

"Haah, ahh..."

Erangan pelan lolos dari bibir Tanjirou. Daerah sekitar mulutnya belepotan saliva milik mereka berdua. Giyuu masih menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman panas dan menuntut hingga tanpa disadari, tubuh Tanjirou sudah setengah terbaring dengan punggung menabrak tepian sofa. Suara tawa peserta kuis dari tayangan komedi masih berlangsung namun konsentrasi Tanjirou terpaku pada perlakuan Giyuu terhadap tubuhnya.

Giyuu melepas ciumannya menciptakan bunyi erotis basah. Pria itu terlihat marah dan jengkel. Diambilnya remote tivi di ujung meja, dipencetnya tombol _off_ dengan agak kasar. Seketika layar tivi berubah menjadi gelap.

"Berisik! Mengganggu saja." Giyuu menyumpah. "Sampai mana kita tadi?"

Tatapan Giyuu kembali pada Tanjirou yang kini terengah-engah akibat ciuman super panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Pria itu kembali merapatkan tubuh atletisnya pada tubuh mungil Tanjirou, setengah menindih anak itu agar tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

"B-Bukankah Giyuu-_san_ masih ada pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan? Kalau masih sibuk, aku bisa menunggu dengan sabar lalu kita—"

"Persetan dengan dokumen-dokumen itu. Aku ingin kau, Tanjirou. _Aku masih lapar_. Bagian terenak dari tubuhmu bukan hanya bibir saja. Masih ada yang lain."

Tanjirou tak bisa menghindar saat bibir Giyuu kembali membungkam bibirnya. Hanya ciuman beberapa menit sebelum bibir pria itu bergerak turun menuju leher dan terus turun hingga...

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bercinta di sofa. Giyuu terlalu malas untuk mengangkat tubuh Tanjirou ke kamar. Detik selanjutnya, kaus dan celana tersebar di atas lantai, diiringin desahan nikmat keduanya.

_**END**_


End file.
